eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanta Claws (character)
Zanta Claws is a a Christmas character who closely resembles Santa Claus, in terms of attire that is. His first appearance is his own titular flash Zanta Claws. He made another appearance in Zanta Claws II and has made another appearance in Zanta Claws III. Appearances Zanta Claws He takes on Santa's place in checking who's naughty or nice, but if you're naughty, instead of putting coal in your stockings, he devours your head instead. One night he devours yet another victim's head and eventually encounters the Eddsworld gang as they sneak up to the window and see what's going on. Unfortunately, the Eddsworld gang are apparently not "good" this year and so, Zanta Claws gives chase. Later, he corners the gang on top of a coke truck and tries to attack. Before that happens, the real Santa Claus appears and saves the gang by delivering a strong punch to his face. He gets knocked off the truck and flies away. Zanta Claws II Zanta Claws makes his second debut at another Eddsworld Christmas Flash, Zanta Claws II, where he kidnaps Santa Claus, and trys to have his revenge on the Eddsworld gang. He takes his revenge by giving the Eddsworld group, "Just what their hearts desire." The presents he gave them made them happy at first, but ended up burning them in some way. Once everyone confronts him, he swaps hats with Santa Claus in hopes that the gang wouldn't be able to tell the difference between them. Tom shoots the wrong Santa and Zanta pulls out a laser gun to finish the job. Tom quickly jumps in front of the laser which bounces off his new eyes and hits a chandelier which crushes Zanta. Zanta Claws 3 Zanta makes his third appearance in Zanta Claws 3. Instead of being the villian ,however, he was an ally to Edd, Matt, and Santa Claus's plan to save Christmas from being destroyed by Tom. In the end of the episode, he reveals he hated Christmas because when he died, Santa had taken his place. He makes the decision to stay dead and digs his grave in Edd's living room. From there, he lies dead. Trivia * The name of Zanta Claws represents him like a zombie version of Santa. Claws rhymes with Claus and he's a type of Santa with claws. * His favorite Eddsworld character is Tord, and he was disapointed when he heard that he couldn't take his place. Coincidentally, in Zanta Claws III, he briefly wears one of Tord's hoodies while the group is inside Edd's house. * Zanta seems to have the ability to survive all of his defeats. He is a zombie after all. * Zanta also seems to be able to predict every child's most wanted present. This could be the reason why Tom got new eyes, Edd gets a Coca Cola swimming pool and Matt gets millions of cash. * Zanta doesn't have a visible lower jaw. So he speaks though his beard. * Zanta admitted that he hated Christmas ever since he died and Santa took his place. * Zanta says that when he died the other santa took his place, and in Zanta Claws 1 Edd commented to Tom that surely the original santa must've died hundreds of years ago. * Zanta's laser gun had given Future Tom cancer when it hit his eyes. * Though Zanta has no lower jaw, a second row of lower teeth was briefly shown in Zanta Claws 2. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Reccuring Characters Category:Villains